


Бог хорошо слепил вас

by mnogabukv



Series: Франкенштейн/Такео [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Франкештейн|Такео"Бог хорошо слепил вас".Джек Лондон "Морской волк".





	Бог хорошо слепил вас

\- Ты и вправду прожил восемьсот с лишним лет? – после того, чем они занимались только что и не один раз, молодой человек полагал, что имеет право обращаться к своему хозяину на «ты». И имеет право задать интимный вопрос, касающийся его личной жизни.  
Франкенштейн усмехнулся, скорее понимающе и снисходительно, чем недовольно, впрочем вопрос прозвучал без тени скрытой насмешки или какого-нибудь двусмысленного намека.   
Снайпер не М-Двадцать первый, он предпочитает просчитывать все варианты и бить по заранее намеченным целям, но только наверняка. Действуя открыто и прямо.  
Чем-то напоминал Франкенштейну любимую домашнюю кошку добросердечных хозяев, тех, что сдавали ему в аренду целый этаж в придорожной гостинице, году этак в…тысяча семисотом.   
Она тоже предпочитала двигаться к намеченной цели самым коротким и эффективным путем, напрямую.  
\- Считаешь, что если увидел меня голым, то можешь позволить себе общаться со мною на равных?  
В голосе Франкенштейна Такео уловил и нотки уязвленного самолюбия древнего и могущественного существа, которым тот, на самом деле являлся, и едва обозначенные признаки зарождающейся ревности.  
Снайпер позволил себе такую же неоднозначную ответную усмешку.  
\- Бог слепил ваше тело великолепно.  
Его любовник сделал вид, что принял это высказывание как шутку, но от проницательного взгляда Такео не ускользнуло, что в действительности, этот знающий себе настоящую цену ученый, был в немалой степени польщен оказанным ему вниманием. Помимо совершенствования своих боевых навыков, этот давно и долго живущий в подлунном мире человек, прилагал немало усилий, чтобы ошеломлять ослепительной красотой своей вечной молодости.  
«Интересно, сколько осталось в нем настоящего, не измененного экспериментами и опытами», - невольно сравнил свое положение мгновенно сгорающего боевого снаряда, предназначенного для одного-единственного, одиночного выстрела с нескончаемым роем летящих в бесконечном пространстве комет, целым потоком метеоров, несущихся сквозь пространство и время.   
В вечность.  
Франкенштейн невольно почувствовал изменившееся настроение Такео, попытался снизойти до забот и горестей обычных смертных со своего недосягаемого олимпа.   
\- Ты тоже очень красив, Такео.  
Юноша улыбнулся и отрицательно качнул головой:  
\- Нет, меня создала доктор Айрис и группа других ученых в экспериментальных лабораториях Союза. Деяния простых людей - лишь пародия на великие творения Бога.  
Франкенштейн представил растянувшиеся на тысячи одиноких ночей ожидающие его столетия. И пообещал самому себе и Такео:  
\- Я буду помнить тебя, пока мое тело и мозг совсем не одряхлеют, и этот жалкий комок плоти больше не в силах будет толкать меня на подобные безрассудные поступки. Может в конце моего пути меня разобьет паралич, или я впаду в маразматическое состояние…  
\- Хотелось бы мне посмотреть на это хоть одним глазком, - мог бы съехидничать на его месте М-Двадцать первый.  
Но он был все-таки не этот бестактный вервольф, а Такео.  
\- Я тебе верю, - просто ответил снайпер.


End file.
